


[Podfic] Pride of London

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "Not exactly a welcome committee," Nightingale muttered under his breath.As we got closer, I could see across the drawbridge to the floodlight walls."I think they might be a bit distracted," I said. "By the elephant."





	[Podfic] Pride of London

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pride of London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090152) by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire). 



Length: 00:16:44

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Pride%20of%20London.mp3) (12.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Pride%20of%20London.m4b) (7.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
